


and I'm taking your words, my heart in the palm of your hands

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, s02e10, you seriously need to read between the lines to find some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: „You’re okay“, Alec whispers.He grabs Magnus’ shoulders and pulls him against his chest.The warlock smiles softly against the skin of his neck,his hands wandering in Alecs hair.„Did you had a nightmare?“ he asksand by the way Alecs arms tighten around his torso,he already knows the answer.OR after Valentines attack on the institute, Alec needs to remind himself that the love of his life is still by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- this is just pure fluff  
> \- enjoy!

Alec got woken up by a scream ripped from his throat. Sweat is running down his forehead and he wipes it off with the back of his hands. He is panting, the satin sheets tightly clutched in his hands. A hand on his arm makes him turn around. „Alec, what’s wrong?“ the concerned eyes of Magnus Bane are looking at him. „You’re okay“, Alec whispers. He grabs Magnus’ shoulders and pulls him against his chest. The warlock smiles softly against the skin of his neck, his hands wandering in Alecs hair. „Did you had a nightmare?“ he asks and by the way Alecs arms tighten around his torso, he already knows the answer.

A few hours ago, the shadowhunter had confessed his love to Magnus and the warlock still felt like he was going to explode. They were both panting, terrified and nervous. He remembers seeing Alec outside of the institute and his tired legs keeping on running. He had to feel Alec to remind himself that they we’re both alive. His world stilled for a moment when his hand touched Alecs arm. Alec had pulled him in, his head buried in the curve of Magnus’ neck. „Magnus, i - i love you.“ and Magnus’ heart jumped at the honesty in Alecs voice. „I love you, too.“ he had answered and Alecs brown eyes sparkled with relief before he hugged him again.

„I dreamed of…“, Alecs voice breaks, „you dying.“ Magnus freezes. „I’m here Alexander.“ he mumbles into Alecs neck. The shadowhunter runs his hands up and down Magnus’ bare back. „I know. Just, i need to remind myself that you’re here. That i didn’t lose you.“ the warlock tears up. „Hey, are you okay?“ „Nobody ever cared so much about me.“ Magnus confesses and presses a small kiss onto Alecs lips. „I don’t just care about you Magnus, i love you.“ and these three words made Magnus’ heart stutter. „I love you, too.“ he answers. „Do you think you can go back to sleep now?“ Alec nods and slides underneath the sheets, pulling Magnus down with him so the warlocks head is laying on his chest. He tangles their legs together and wraps an arm around Magnus’ waist. Magnus laughs quietly.

The next morning, Alec wakes up to his grinning siblings. They are standing in the open door, looking at him and Magnus, who is still tightly pressed against his body. He is asleep, his face hid in the curve of Alecs neck. „What are you doing here?“ he asks and slides out off bed. Magnus whines at the loss of contact, his hand searching Alecs side of the bed. Alec smiles softly and leans down to kiss Magnus’ forehead before turning to his siblings. „We need your help Alec.“ Jace says. Alec sighs, annoyance seeping through his body. „Fine, i’m coming.“ „Alec?“ a small voice from the bed makes Alec stop. Izzy grins. Magnus woke up, sleepily blinking at the shadowhunter. „I have to go.“ Magnus rolls his eyes. „Will you be back?“ Alec blushes and cups Magnus’ cheek to kiss him. „I’ll be back sooner than you think. I love you.“ Jace gasps and Izzys smile is almost wider than her actual mouth. „I love you, be careful.“ Magnus says before squeezing Alecs hand.

And when Alec returns that evening and gets greeted by his boyfriend, he just thinks that he can definitely get used to this beautiful man being a big part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
